Find Thy Hell
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: With the death of Alucard, followed by Walter...


There was lightless space. Nothingness wrapped itself around him, dragging him, crushing him, then, relenting, it set him into a state of calm. Something of substance formed to hold him up, providing a platform for where his soul could collect as it struggled to break free from him, to scatter and obliterate his existence.

_So this is death…. No._

Walter shook his head gently, closing his eyes and then opening them again, slowly.

_This is my death…but where are the flames? The pain?_

He looked around, turning as he did so, but his eyes found nothing. There was no light to reflect within them.

_Where is Hell?_

_Yes._

Walter spun violently, searching for the weak whisper that grew in strength as it continued.

_This is not Hell, Angel. You are not completely dead._

_Alucard?_

Walter couldn't do more than breathe the name, but instantly there was a cascading wave of white light that broke upon the nothingness…and he saw him…standing as he had when he had faded into nowhere and everywhere. When he had died…

_Why? After all of these years, would you believe that I could be killed by anything other than a Man?_

Alucard shook his head with the same smile he had held when saying goodbye to his Master.

_I'm not dead, Walter._

Walter took a step back, sudden fear and shame overwhelming him.

_But I saw you die!_

Walter gasped for breath.

_I saw you disappear! Then…I died! I know I did! I felt the flames! The blimp!_

_You may have died, but you did not enter Hell…this is not death._

A chuckle drifted against the fabric of the space that held them.

_How?_

Walter was limp, having lost his well disciplined posture. His face was cold. He realized his entire body was numbing as he stood there, gazing at the vampire.

_I am everywhere and nowhere now._

Alucard smirked.

_I suppose everywhere may include Heaven and Hell…perhaps even the man-made Limbo. I stopped your passage into death._

_So I am…_

Walter began, his eyes wide, and his hand began to quiver with terror and excitement.

_Nowhere._

Alucard smiled, but it passed quickly.

_Why, Angel? Why did you throw your humanity away when your glorious, rightful death was so near?_

Walter cringed and averted his eyes.

_I regret it. I hated age…I felt useless…I feared it, dreaded it…I wanted immortality, youth, Alucard._

_As I figured._

Silence. Walter looked up at Alucard who hadn't moved.

_You will be suspended here…forever? And you will keep me here too?_

Walter's face was expressionless.

_No._

This made Walter jolt and a frown formed on his features.

_The lives within me…they will only postpone my returning as they are holding me here._

_But…_

_If I do not have them, then I can return, Angel…Shinigami._

His fangs faded into the white when he smiled.

_You are no longer a vampire…the cheap imitation that you were._

An identical smile spread across Walter's face when he realized that this was true.

_It did not follow you…it never merged with your soul._

Walter went rigid and he looked at Alucard's very vampiric appearance. Alucard's smile grew into a malicious grin.

_I have._

Walter looked away and into the whiteness around them.

_If you have those lives…where are they? Have you already….?_

Walter's voice trailed off as his pupils reflected the countless number of humans, unattached to time…holding their own in their appearances. They were surrounded by the lives and the space between Walter and Alucard seemed to stretch as it was filled. The bodies were silent for a moment before they started their screams, voicing their misery and hatred, while others began to crowd Alucard. Instantly they disappeared, though a few dead body parts lingered after Alucard had ripped the ones who had come near him apart.

_They are still within me. I am killing them, though. They seem to welcome it, sadly._

Walter looked for an explanation and Alucard's smile that had drifted away, returned, darker than before.

_I'll miss their screams._

Walter shuddered, but masked it by putting his hand in his pocket. His eyes grew and he cursed when he found it to lack his cigarettes and his lighter.

_So why am I here?_

_Habit._

Walter's attention left his pockets.

_I've seemed to have snagged your soul unintentionally…unconsciously. So, I suppose you'll accompany me here until I let go._

Walter smiled grimly.

_I don't have any cigarettes. Is this a Hell you've devised for me yourself?_

They shared the weak humor.

_Tell me what you think of it when it's over._

_Hm._

Walter paced the empty floor.

_So you'll return and I'll go on to Hell?_

_Or I may save you yet, Angel of Death. Who's to know?_

Walter glanced at the vampire over his shoulder, finding the red eyes following him.

_Make sure whatever you decide happens quickly. Sir Integra and Miss Victoria are waiting…for you._

_Then we shall surprise them, Shinigami._

Alucard's smile seemed much lighter than it ever had in reality…in life. He appeared calmer…making Walter feel at peace. The peace broke down his defenses.

_I'm sorry._

_I know._

Alucard looked on as unacknowledged tears slid down Walter's cheeks and his shoulders betrayed a quiver. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, letting it go gradually.

_I know you are._


End file.
